


Certain of Nothing But.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clow being criptic counts as a warning?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Despite the number of times he has seen Clow do magic, it still amazes Ansem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The poem bit (*) belongs to Keats.

  
**Certain of Nothing But.**  


Ansem sighs, gaze upon Radiant Garden. The man besides him smiles and picks up a petal that was dancing in the wind.

"Aaah. Sweet basil. It means good luck."

"You haven't heard a word of what I have said, Clow."

The wizard smiles at him and closes his hands over the petal. When he opens it, there's a lilac flower there, and despite the number of times he has seen his friend do tricks like this, it still amazes him. Clow then reaches forward to him and tucks the flower in his lapel.

"I've heard, Ansem."

"Then, what do you think of my research?" Ansem turns, eager. Clow looks at him with a soft look and then sighs.

" _I am certain of nothing but the holiness of the heart's affections and the truth of imagination—what the imagination seizes as beauty must be truth—whether it existed before or not._ *"

"Always a poet, my friend," Ansem says. Clow sighs again and his eyes look ancient. Its at times like this that Ansem almost believes what his friend says, that he is a child of both darkness and light, just living in the twilight while he waits for a star. He still looks at him, waiting for an answer.

"I've learned," Clow says, slowly and carefully, his eyes now focused over the flowers. "That there are some things that are best unknown. As much as I love science, I believe life would be too much of a drag if every single mystery was revealed," then he smiles. "And I wouldn't have a job, after all. Magic depends on some of these mysteries, after all."

Ansem opens his mouth to reply, but then they're interrupted by the little princess and by Braig and Even, trying to catch her. It's not surprising that the little girl chooses to hide behind Clow. Magicians like him, it seems, are always good with children.

"Ah, the little light is here," Clow says with a smile, picking her up. Kairi giggles. "Very well then, shall I tell you a story before I go?"

"Yes, please, mister Clow!"

"Of course, of course, now, let me see... once upon a time, in a place far, far away, there was a little pink and white star, up above in the sky... "

While Braig and Even apologize and take advantage of Clow having become a babysitter to go back to their studies, Ansem looks at the sweet basil and at the city he loves, and thinks about what now two of his friends have warned him about.  



End file.
